Eternity in her eyes
by thewritingonthewalls
Summary: This is my first fic its about Goten, Bra, Pan, trunks, and Marron Trunks and Goten are carefree until a certain event totally spins their life and forces them through the toughest decisions they would have to make
1. The spark

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or DBGT or its characters I'm just borrowing them to tell my story

The ages of the characters are different so I could fit the story well: Trunks-21 Goten-20 Bra-18 Pan-18 Marron-21

This is my first fan fic I hope you enjoy it. It took me a while to think of the idea which I think is sort of original. Well here it is "Eternity in her eyes"

Chapter 1

Bra woke up to her cell phone ringing, "who could it be now?" she yawned half awake. "Hey Bra I don't know if you remember me but it's me Brian from last night we danced together at that club Mirage". "Hmm I really don't remember and frankly I don't really care" said a very annoyed Bra. "Wait before you hang up" said the guy, "you are really special and if you want to maybe you and I could go eat out sometime". "Yeah like next century" Bra said in an annoyed tone and hanged up her phone.

Trunks came into Bra's room, wow I didn't know you were still up at 4:00. I wasn't another freak called me up and wanted to date me. "You got to stop torturing them like that"." It's not my fault that I pick random guys to dance with at the clubs". "Anyway I'm going out with Goten so if dad asks tell him I went clubbing and I train with him later". "Hey!" Goten called as he entered in Bra's room. "Hey G" Trunks called to his lifetime partner in crime. "Hello Goten" Bra said trying to go to sleep." So sleepyhead care to join us Goten said with a grin". NO can't you I'm trying to go to sleep here so if you guys, please leave" she said kind of harshly. "That's no reason to get your panties caught in a bunch" said Trunks and Goten laughing in unison. "GGGEEETTT OOOUUTTT!!!" Bra said as she blasted Goten and Trunks through her window. Boy's sheesh.

"Let's find Marron and bring her with us" Goten decided, alrite "So let's hit that club that Bra went to the other day". "_Hey cutey_" a seductive voice called toward Goten. "Oh hi Paris I'm sorry but I'm going clubbing with Goten and Marron right now" said Trunks. "Don't worry she can come with us", "thanks Goten". "_Goten! Are you crazy do you remember what happened last time" _said Trunks low so only Goten's saiyan ear could hear. He recalled last time.

"So guys where ya going now", "out clubbing" "mind if I join" "cool" Paris hung up her phone she was going clubbing with her ex-boyfriend Goten. "I say she still shouldn't come" said Trunks. Bra, Pan, and Marron were also in the room and they all nodded in agreement with Trunks. Except Bra was the only one that seemed especially perturbed by this, she didn't know why she was going to say this but she did, "Goten if you ask me she doesn't deserve your attention" she looked over to her friends to see if they agreed. It was silent until Pan said "yeah uncle she doesn't deserve your attention, she's not even that pretty." I looked at Pan looking at her thanking her from saving me from the major embarrassment. "Whatever" Goten said and he and Trunks and Marron left. Goten escorted Paris into the club with Trunks and Marron at his side. Trunks giving Paris the disapproving look Vegeta usually gives to the guys that say their strong and claim to whoop Vegeta's butt if they were to spar, they seconds later would be found on the floor unconscious. Trunks and Marron decided to sit down. Meanwhile Paris and Goten started to dance right away and were having fun until Paris hit a girl behind with her elbow, "watch it bitch!" Paris said to the girl "Whoa I know you didn't call me that you little slut". CATFIGHT screamed all the guys in the club. Goten didn't want to interfere but eventually tore apart the heavy breathing contenders. Get out of here! Screamed the club manager as Goten Trunks Marron and Paris left the club. Trunks and Marron didn't even talk to Paris after that.


	2. Correlations

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT or its characters

Here's Chapter 2 hope you enjoy/ please R&R

Chap. 2/Correlations:

"Hmm, I wonder what made Bra say that so quickly and with such meaning in her voice I've never seen her talk to anyone like that before" she said to herself while bathing herself in the shower. "I guess we're all pretty close to each other" reassuring herself it wasn't for any other reason but that. DING-DONG the bell rang Pan quickly rushed downstairs in her towel since today was her parent's special day (Gohan and Videl's Anniversary). "Oh hey Trunks, nice to see you my uncle is out with Paris right now he said to tell you that he's coming back at around 12:00", Trunks just stood there jaw dropped looking at Pan's very definitive figure. Every muscle sculpted perfectly every curve filled in. This wasn't the same little girl that Goten and he used to bother alongside his sister. For that one brief second Trunks wanted to say "_no baby I was looking for you"_ but the thought passed and Trunks just said nodded to her and flew away. "Weird..." Pan said to herself. Her cell phone rang, she went to answer it and it was Bra, "hey girl me and Marron decided to go out and go shopping wanna come with", "sure" alright so be there at 1:00 okay

"Paris, why?" Trunks found asking himself. I thought they were just friends. "Anyway what was that?" "Why did I freeze when I saw Pan like that, oh well I think about it later right now I gotta find Goten" –/_Last night after they left the club and Goten Brought Paris home-_ "So Goten I was thinking and I figured that since your friend doesn't like me that much we should stop being friends" "Paris what would make you say something like that, it might take him a while to get used to you." Oh Goten you're so nice to me I wish you were my boyfriend." "Is that an offer" Goten replied slyly. "It depends", "on what?" "Whether you want to or not". "You know this is really hard for me" Paris half smiled and held on to Goten. "Goten I just want you to know that I always had a crush on you but I never acted on it because I thought that just because Trunks didn't like me you wouldn't go out with me." "Wow I never knew you felt that way" Goten said scratching the back of his head the trademark of a real son of Goku. "Don't worry I'm sure I'll get Trunks to like you" said Goten. "Thanks, well good night see you later" a little disappointment in her voice "wait Paris how would you like to do something at around 10:00 in the morning, like eat breakfast together" "Sure." / "Ok Goten so where are we going to eat?". "It at this place called Mitchell's in Hercule city". So they went and spent two hours talking to each other when suddenly Goten's phone rang "it's me Trunks". "So Trunks I'm kinda busy right now" "Yeah I know with Ms.Troublemaker, Pan told me" "Well would you mind I'm kind of in the middle of eating with Paris right now s--" "Goten we got to buy Marron her birthday present, how could you have forgotten!?!?"

"OOHH shit!" "Your right Trunks, hold on I gotta tell Paris". Meanwhile Paris was just looking at Goten a little annoyed that she was interrupted while enjoying her time with her crush. "Um Paris I gotta go, it seems I forget to get my best friends present and it is 3 days away" "no problem I can accompany you". Trunks hearing this said "Over my dead body" so only Goten could hear. "Well Paris I'm sure you've got more important things". "Actually I'm going to go to try to get Trunks to accept me as your friend". Goten hung up and gave in "Fine". "Hey Trunks" Goten called out to the lavender haired guy who was at the moment in deep conversation with a pretty girl who couldn't resist the charms of the guy. Immediately Trunks gave Goten a signature Vegeta scowl. Goten could only mouth the words I'm sorry. Goten knew well what Trunks was going to do when he brought Paris with him. So Goten left with lightning speed leaving Trunks alone with Paris. "Goten I swear the next time I see you…" Trunks mumbled. "So what are we going to do now" I'm going to look for Marron's gift right now I suggest you go home and stop seeing Goten and me". Paris was really hurt by Trunks words and started crying "all I wanted_sob_ was to get you to like me_sob_ but still you treat me as if I had something horrible to you". "You did" still in speaking in a angry tone but like the whisper in the wind. "What did you say?" Paris asked. "You of course don't remember being the person you are but a few years ago while we were in our first of year of high school, you did something unforgivable to this day". Paris quieted down ready to listen to trunks side of the story. It was time for History class and you were in my class, I was passed a note that read-_Dearest crush, I've wanted to send you this since the first time I laid eyes on you. I want to let you know that my feelings for you run on to the ends of the earth and I'd do anything for you Love, Your Secret Admirer._ I looked around the room trying to find the person who wrote the note. Finally I found the one girl I thought sent me the letter. Her red locks of beauty mesmerized me, after the bell rang I quickly walked up to her but just about to make conversation she disappeared right out the door. I had to ask if she sent this. At the end of the day I saw her walking by herself, I decided to ask her. It took a lot of courage but I went straight to her face and looked into those livid pools of blue that were her eyes. "Did you write this to me" I asked, she read the letter with a an embarrassed look on her face she said _"sorry I used to think this way about you but now I don't know anymore"_. My heart tore in two realizing I wanted her to say yes; I let out a painful sigh. The next day passed, I wanted to talk to her about these feelings I had pent up inside for her. She ignored me for the rest of the year. Tearing my heart and feelings up piece by piece, she even went home with concealed in a huge group of girls just so I couldn't notice her. My family and friends realized there was something wrong because so down in the dumps. They asked me what happened I went through the whole story; they just told me I'm too young to do think about love. But I knew what I was and wasn't able to do and she woke up the feelings in my heart I couldn't express for anyone else.- "The point, Paris, is that you messed with my feelings so long ago and just left me to by myself asking all these questions whenever I saw you". "I'm so sorry-" "it doesn't matter anymore I didn't even realize it was you who did that to me so long ago but I realized when Goten first said those words to me". "Hey Trunks I hope you don't mind if I bring my new friend I just found, her name is Paris" I just stood there breathless unable to even utter a word. When I saw you almost blasted you right then and there but I realized that you have obviously forgotten about the whole thing. As I suspected you did. Trunks was done explaining himself to Paris who was now silent contemplating about the whole event that had just passed. "Trunks I'd like to explain myself to you"

So how did you like please tell me, I need your reviews to keep my motivational hunger full and satisfied.


	3. Explanations

This is my third chapter of my story "Eternity in her eyes"

Please review or whatever you feel like saying to me

_Explanations_

After Goten had left the two, he went to find a gift for Paris' birthday. He happened to pass by a "Victoria's secret" and couldn't help at ogle at the mannequins wearing all that sexy lingerie. He went inside, "Can I help you with anything today sir?" "Sure" said Goten. "I'm looking for those edible panties" "sure over in that direction" the lady pointed to a table that had on display the words "_Eat me_". "Boy I would love to eat her" Goten said looking at a woman who was looking at the crotch less panties section. "Hmm I should go and talk to that beautiful very attractive women" that had a familiar shade of azure quality in her hair. Goten went behind the lady and whispered in her ears "you know I could help you by giving you advice on how it looks on you, just buy it and we can check back at my place". "Shut up asshole" Bra said turning around immediately noticing it was Goten and blushed a deep root color. Goten fell over and almost had a heart attack. How could it be that Trunks little sister, the one who alongside Pan never looked mature? But today was different, she usually wears things that are medium length but today she was wearing a skirt showing off the milky heavenly skin tone of her legs. She was also wearing a top that said "you can't touch this!" knowing this had to be a message from God or something Goten tried to coolly play it off. "Ha-ha I got you Bra April Fools!" she just smiled uneasily, it was September. "Um I was buying a gift for Marron's birthday do you want to help pick it out for me" "Sure just let me go tell Pan, I was with her and Marron when we came to the mall". She called Pan and told her that she had to somehow detain Marron because she was out shopping for her gift, but she didn't tell Pan who she was with.

"Bra is busy at the moment and won't be joining us" Pan said lying to Marron. "Ok let's just go to the food court, I'm hungry". The girls stopped by the food court but were never ready to see what was happening between a certain friend of theirs and a certain girl they weren't particularly fond of. "What the hell is he doing Pan asked Marron breathlessly"? In front of their eyes was Trunks and Paris and they were laughing and it looked as if they were enjoying each other's company. "Wow that two-timing slut I thought she was going for my uncle but now it looks as if she was going for Trunks". Pan and Marron both had a secret crush for the purple headed playboy, but never showed it but it showed now, they were powering up looking like they wanted to blast Paris' head off, without noticing how high they were raising their ki, it drove Trunks attention away from Paris for a second. He looked where the two girls were just standing but they hid realizing that they were setting their ki off. "Hmm, weird" Trunks muttered to himself. Pan and Marron started to devise an evil plan to separate the evil slut from their good friend Trunks. They were wearing clothes that covered their bodies considerably but they changed that. Pan tore the legs off her jeans so that is it was so short it looked like underwear. Marron did the same; the girls then tore the sleeves off their shirts and ripped of some of the shirt so it showed an eye-gawking amount of cleavage. They were ready to go in for the kill.

They sneaked up on their unsuspecting prey. "So Trunks honey what are you doing here?" Marron said to Trunks sitting at on his table, legs showing so that Trunks could see. "Yeah why don't you just come with us? We'll make it worth your time" Pan said bending towards trunks so he could see behind her shirt. Trunks sat there silent until Paris said "why don't you two hookers just leave now so I can continue talking with Trunks". Trunks knew instantaneously that comment Paris said would have grave repercussions. Pan and Marron were acting like this only to distract Trunks from Paris but now she messed with the bull, she was getting the horns at lightning speed. "How dare you call us hookers you two-timing slut!" Pan said aggravated at the red-haired woman. "You just crossed the line missy!" Marron said, both girls ki were reaching unbelievable heights for girls who didn't really spar. "I gotta get Paris out of here" Trunks said to himself. He grabbed Paris and held on to her tightly, while he flew past the girls to the exit. The girls followed hot on his tail. They weren't going to let her go that easily.

"So Goten did you say that to me by mistake or did you know that it was me" Bra said rather bluntly. Goten quickly replied already having decided what he was going to say because she was probably going to ask him about what happened. "I didn't recognize the body but the hair gave it away". Then Goten smirked evilly, something that was out of his character. "Why were you on the crotch less panties section in the first place"? "Don't get any ideas Goten, it was for… _Hmm I can't tell him, he'll probably just tell Trunks and then he'll tell dad and mom I don't want to know what'll happen after that_." "Nothing, nothing just forget about it", this made Goten's grin even wider, and he said "now what would the perfect princess not want to tell one of her good buddies about?" "Nothing important lets just forget the whole thing." "Come on you could trust me, if it's that serious I wouldn't dare tell Trunks" "Okay, I met this boy the day of graduation and we've been going out for a while, and he wants to take me out to a fancy dinner" now she started to blush when she said the next thing "I just wanted to impress -_you know_- sexually let him know I'm not an innocent girl, plus I was only in the store to buy a sexy bra not panties, those panties were going to be a present for Marron." "That _kinda_ makes sense" trying to place it altogether. Goten wasn't the smartest guy, Bra had known this since she was just 9 years old. He had all D's in his class while her brother, his buddy had straight A's (even though they were both the class clowns). It was like that all through their years of school. She was relieved that she had thrown Goten off her trail. She couldn't let him know the truth.


	4. Complications

This is the fourth installment on my first fan fic "Eternity in her eyes" I hope you enjoy it

And please, please review it

_Complications_

It's been two and a half months since that whole little incident at the mall and everything was cooling down. Almost Everything, Trunks had kept secrets in the past from his friends and family but there was a recent major one he couldn't stop thinking about. The one secret that Trunks kept so discreetly through the whole two and a half months was a very dangerous one. He himself couldn't believe it.

"Thanks for saving me Trunks; you really are a nice guy". "To answer your curiosity I really wanted to talk to you but as you can tell by my letter, I was terribly shy". "I couldn't face you because- because I was afraid of being rejected by you" a little low so that Trunks strained his ear just to hear her. "I wouldn't have ever rejected you; you are way too beautiful for me to pass you on like you meant nothing, your beauty mesmerized me". Paris started to beam a big, bright smile towards Trunks acknowledging his words; she kissed him passionately and said to him "I'm not scared anymore, I want to try to work things out"

Trunks was surprised that Goten wasn't suspecting anything because he was spending less time with his best friend and more time with his secretive girlfriend. The truth was Goten wasn't alone the whole month; he was spending more and more of his time with a familiar cerulean haired vixen. The only people worried were Pan and Marron because their friend left them and it was now only the two girls. They had to do something so both went out on a boyfriend hunt. They both had prize catches: Pan was now going out with her grandfather's friend who he had trained, Uub. Marron met a man who just happened to be Yamcha's nephew whose name was Akira. Now they all caught up with each other at one of Bulma's reunion of all the Z-fighters at the capsule corp, each not believing in how long they haven't seen each other. "Hey G!" Goten didn't even need to turn his back to recognize the familiar voice of his best bud Trunks. "So what you been up to these past months" Trunks asked his friend. "Well I got a job as a bouncer at that club, Mirage". "It's a funny thing, I haven't seen Paris once the whole time, and she usually goes out to that club ever since they forgave her for that accident". Trunks gulped, he had brought Paris with him so he could tell Goten they were going out, but he realized that Goten might take this really serious and probably do something very regrettable. As if Dende was reading Trunks' mind (he probably was, he'll have to thank him later) Pan and Marron came showing off their new boyfriends. "Hey uncle, hey Trunks I just wanted to show you guys my new boyfriend, you all remember Ubb right?" "Yeah of course" Goten smiled uneasily, he never really liked Uub, not because of the way he acts but because he was the reason his dad left his family for a long time and it tore him apart. He really missed his dad, he was almost never there and when he was- he was off somewhere else, busy sparring with Vegeta. "Hey, Marron who is that guy next to you?" Trunks asked trying to break the ice cold stare Goten was giving Uub, who didn't know what he did to get Goten so mad.

"This is Akira; he is actually Yamcha's nephew". "Wow I didn't even know Yamcha had a sister!" Trunks marveled at this new revelation. "His sister is named Angelica she has lived in Brazil for most of her life before deciding to move here, she also brought her son who is Akira" Marron was explaining to the gang, everyone was listening intently except for Akira who had an embarrassed smile on his face nodding when she was finished explaining. "Hey everyone!" Paris had entered the patio with a cheerful smile greeting everyone. Goten facial expression was mixed with a lot of emotions, but the major one was confusion. "_Why is she here and how did she get through the house"._ "Honey it's time to tell them" Trunks whispered in her ear. She smiled quickly faded and had a stern expression on her face. She just shook her head in disagreement with Trunks' idea. She whispered "later when everyone is gone". Goten was now suspicious of what going: she was in Trunks house, she wasn't at her usual spots, she was whispering in his ear. He would have to talk to her later. Now it was time to rejoin with old friends. He met Krillin, Master Roshi, Tien, Yamcha and every other Z-fighter. Goten wasn't really that disappointed but still he would have thought he could be there for at least 5 minutes. Why can't he ever see his dad? He had grown accustomed to this feeling, waiting for things that obviously are never available to him. "Probably sparring Vegeta" he said because the two were nowhere in sight. "Hey, whatcha thinkin' bout?" Bra said in a playful voice not noticing that her friend was feeling down. Immediately as if the rain suddenly stopped and a rainbow came out calming everything, Goten started to smile and said "Nothing why don't you go say hi to your girlfriends and your brother, I gotta go find someone". Bra was confused; she didn't know who Goten would want to see at this time when everyone was together and having fun. Bra first saw Pan and Uub, "Hey Panny who is this guy and why does he have his arm around your--? Oh" "am I the only one who doesn't have a boyfriend yet". "Your funny Bra, you know you can get any guy you wish". "Actually not _every _guy" Bra admitted.

"Okay, now if I were to spar with Vegeta in a secluded area where would I go?" "Oh! I know where those two went" Goten figured. Goten went to the new training room that Bulma had just recently put the finishing touches on. It was like no other machine on earth, It was like the hyperbolic time chamber except if you stayed for one day it would equal five years of training instead of one also it would not wear or age your body. Goten opened the chamber to find the two saiyans sparring. Goten was right and now he finally wanted to talk to his dad. "Dad can you step outside for a while?"

"You know who I haven't seen yet?" she told Pan "my big bro, have you guys seen him". "Yeah come to think of it I did see him go to his room, but he went, I don't know why?" Marron informed Bra. "I'll go talk to him" Bra said and she left. Five minutes later Goten returned a smile plastered on his face feeling as if nothing can ruin the good feeling he was having now. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRUNKS!!?" Bra screamed finding Trunks with Paris making out on his bed. Goten quickly flew to Trunks' room to see what the commotion was. There he saw but could not believe, Trunks next to Paris on his bed and Bra in front of him screaming at Trunks. "Goten!, I'm sorry you had to find out this way but we were going to tell you later." Trunks could see Goten's ki building up and he powered all the way to super saiyan 3. "Paris, Bra leave now" _they hesitated_ "NOW!" Goten growled furiously. "Come on, Goten we can talk through this like adults." Goten said trying to calm his buddy down. "Please Goten just leave my brother alone" Bra requested "he might be stupid and that doesn't excuse what he did but I don't think he ever meant to hurt you." Goten powered down and blasted his way out of trunks' room, Bra quickly followed behind him.


	5. Beguilement

It's me again; I hoped you liked the last chapter of this story.

Anyway let's go straight to the entertainment, this is the fifth chapter of "Eternity In Her Eyes"

_Beguilement_

Goten was always a good kind-natured boy and these characteristics still describe him to this day. There was an exception to his kindness though, whenever Goten was feeling that his nerves were on the brink to explosion his ki would illuminate his entire body. Engulfing him in flaming ki, his power would surpass that of even Goku when he transforms to super saiyan 4. He would start rampaging whoever it was making him feel down or mad. But there never was a person who could calm him quite like Bra, not even his own mother would be able to at times. He didn't know what it was about the girl but she was always able to reason with him. It was because of Bra's persona that made her do whatever was in her power to help Goten calm down. He didn't even protest, it was as if she knew the pain that he went through, being ridiculed. Goten was the butt of every joke because he wasn't the smartest kid in class, but Bra was also made fun of because she was so smart and they would say things like; she thought they were better than them, and she was a rich snob. This wasn't true though, never did Bra act that way, she has spent most of her life trying to prove to everyone that she wasn't like that. Their differences were what made them know how each other really felt on the inside, lonely.

"Why… why would he do something like that?" "Doesn't he know I had feelings for her?" "He's supposed to be my best friend till death; such betrayal can't come from him, not someone I've known for so long." Goten couldn't figure as to why his best buddy would do something like that. It was driving him insane, he flew toward Mt. Paozu. He would release his anger over there. "Why did she have to interfere?" "I was going to pummel his face right there" "does she really believe that he didn't mean to hurt me?" Goten started blasting ki beams towards the mountains. "Stop Goten!" Bra said trying to catch Goten's attention. "What the hell do you want!?" "Just leave me alone" Goten said not looking back to see who he was talking to. "Fine, I didn't really want to talk to you anyway" Bra said looking a little hurt. Goten quickly turned to see who it was. "I'm sorry Bra I didn't know it was you." "It's okay Goten, I probably would be angrier than you if that just happened to me". "I thought that your brother was different, but no he also thinks I'm slow just like everyone else". "Not _everyone_ else" "oh yeah name one person who doesn't think I'm an idiot". "**I don't**"

During those two and a half months Bra and Goten built a stronger relationship between them. Before Goten saw Bra as an obnoxious little girl, then suddenly before his eyes was a woman who had a body of a goddess, she understood his joys and pains as he did her. He knew that she was trying to prove to everyone that she wasn't a snob she was just like any other regular person. Bra knew that Goten would protect to his death his best friends and would do anything for them; she also knew that he gets hurt very easily, not physically of course but mentally. She knew that he always felt that every single person would challenge him mentally and he felt like he couldn't do anything but just stand there and take the ridicule. While spending all that time together Bra was unable to shake the feeling of sexual tension between the both of them. He owned a little fighting dojo; it was pretty popular because of Goten's fighting techniques. He would teach anyone who was willing to learn, but that wasn't what caught her eye. When Goten would instruct to the people he move about in a way she had never seen. He always was known for being clumsy but right now it was totally different. It was as if he became a whole different person and with every single movement use style and grace. Then a deviant thought popped into her head "_I wonder if it's the same when he is in bed_". This wasn't anything new to her though he used to be her teenage crush for about four years, she didn't know why she lost interest but eventually it happened. All this interaction just rekindled old flames of desire. Goten would have the exact same thoughts when Bra was on the dance floor in the clubs. But they never acted in those thoughts. Still Bra couldn't have full focus of Goten on her because he still had feelings for Paris even though they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

"Goten, could you explain to me why you still had feelings for that girl even though you hadn't seen much of her?" "Well it's complicated; I've always liked Paris since we first met." "I see her as a good friend except sometimes she would make me think about her wanting to be more than that". "Now I know the truth though, she loves him and he loves her". "It's obvious they love each other, or else he would probably would have told you if wasn't that serious." "Right now I need some time to think by myself so I'd appreciated it if you leave me alone." GOTEN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, I THROW YOU EVERY SINGLE POSSIBLE HINT AND YET YOU STILL HAVENT FIGURED IT OUT! "I tried to tell myself that you just were being naïve but now I know there is nothing I can do." What the hell are you talking about Bra? You're freaking me out." Don't you get it Goten, _I love you, I always have_" after that Bra turned around and stayed quiet for a while. Goten's face was animated thinking about what Bra just stated. "She _loves_ me, and she always has." It seemed so obvious to Goten now. "Bra I want you know that I love you too, like a sister." Tears welled in her eyes, she felt like she was being stabbed through her heart. She was not even facing Goten that would be a far worse pain to hear him say that to her face. She let a single tear fall then turned around and slapped Goten, she then left. Goten also let out a tear, a tear of unbearable pain of a possible loss of a friend or even more.


	6. Tribulations

So this'll be the sixth part to my fan fiction "Eternity In Her Eyes" It took it a little while to finish it but it is definitely worth the wait.

_Tribulation_

"That's it; I'm leaving and not coming back." "How could, why did..." "I just don't understand, I put out my heart and in return I receive feelings of sisterly love?" _RING_ _RING _Bra looked at her cell phone with a look of pure resentment. On the screen it said "Goten!" She took a deep breath and smashed the phone into pieces. Pure hatred was written on her face. She flew home, the time was late at night and she didn't want to disturb her parents so she just left a note. The note didn't tell the real story but it said that she just felt like going on a trip and she might not know if she will return. What Bra might've not known is at that exact moment Goten was confused and setting his feelings straight. He realized that all those gestures at him were not just to be playful but of pure affection towards him. "I love her, I LOVE HER!" I'm going to go tell her right now." Goten eyes now had a glint of determination in them; he had to tell her before who knows what happens. Goten started to sense around for Bra's ki signature. "What's happening, I can feel her but it seems as if see is moving away from here quickly." "I better go figure out what is wrong." "One ticket to Hong Kong please." "Will that be one-way or round trips miss?" "One-way please." "The flight will take off at 4:30." Bra looked at her watch, it was 4:20. She didn't really want to say any goodbyes to her friends and family because it would be too painful and confusing to explain. She still couldn't believe she had those feelings pent up inside for an idiot like Goten; at least that what she was pushing herself to believe.

Goten started to recite a poem he would tell Bra when he found her.

I see now your love is true, my presence you would covet

But still I wouldn't conceive how much I care for you

I looked at you as a sister, I thought nothing more of it

How could I have missed the love when I looked into those eyes pure and blue?

I love you Bra I love you

Goten found himself thinking that Bra really was the one meant for him. No other person made him spill his feelings out like this. He had used words that had never used before; she brought out his true intelligence. He knew he hurt her when he said she was just a sister to him, but he was going to make it up to her. "I not going to sleep until I find her, I have to tell her I've changed." An ominous shadow was overhearing Goten's decree and showed itself. "P-Paris what are you doing here?" "I broke up with Trunks and I decided I wanted to be back with you, Trunks was only really satisfying me sexually but I need a steady and simple man in my life like you." "So what do you say?" Goten stood there and didn't move until quite a while. He said in a serious tone "Paris my love for you has passed; you should have never done that with Trunks." "I'll never forgive you for breaking my heart." "There is someone else I love." "Oh I see!" "You love that little girl, what was her name?" "It's Bra and she is more mature and beautiful than you can ever hope to be." "Good luck with that." Paris snickered at Goten and left. "How could I have ever loved that cold heartless bitch, and what's worse is that she probably broke Trunks heart (not like he didn't deserve it)."

"Why did she leave?" "We just made love and after she disappeared." "_I'm sorry Goten, once I find you I'll tell you how truly sorry I am._" A tear dropped from his cheek, he didn't just love her he thought they were soul mates destined to be together forever. After Goten left the little gathering of the z-senshi Trunks was pronouncing how much he loved Paris. Paris made her moves on Trunks, but Trunks didn't know Pan and Marron were still at the party. He didn't tell them that he was going out with Paris yet. If they were to see both of them all hell would break loose. "Hey Marron where did Trunks go?" "I think that he went to his to room, I hope that bitch left already" "Do you even know why she was even here?" "She was probably with my uncle; anyway let's go check on Trunks." KNOCK KNOCK "Hey are you in there Trunks, let us in we want to talk to you." Trunks panicked, his heart raced he looked towards Paris who had a different expression on her face. A look of… revenge? Pan opened the door and the both of them entered. Trunks just managed to get his boxers on while Paris just stayed in the bed. "Trunks, how could you?" Marron said with a tone of betrayal. "Panny, Marron just wait I'll explain everything to you." "You disgust me, you and that whore!" They shook their heads in disappointment, all they could say to him was "why?" and with that they stormed out of the room and away from the gathering that Bulma was waiting so long to make happen. Bulma went to look for Bra and to her surprise she not only found her daughter missing but her best friends Pan and Marron and Goten. She saw Trunks go to his room so she thought he was probably going to do some work that had to be completed for the capsule corp. new project. "_That's my boy Trunks, always working hard_" Bulma thought to herself.

Bra looked out the window it was 4:28. She was going to miss living with her friends and family but she couldn't stand one minute even looking at that idiot. "I'll never forget you, never." "Miss it's time for take-off." "Goten you beautiful imbecile, my only love." A tear dropped from her face and she walked towards her private jet.


	7. Desolation

This is the seventh addition to my fanfic "Eternity In Her Eyes" I would appreciate any comments or tips for this fic

_Desolation_

Bra had one tear fall off that perfect cheek of hers, a tear full of resentment, betrayal, and possible love. After that she walked towards her flight and promising to herself she would forget this life of hurt; not only by him but of just any regular person. Her saiyan pride would only take her so far as to ignore the comments people would say about her and the immense pressure on her shoulders because she was the daughter of the great Bulma Briefs. What she wouldn't give to live a life full of comatose and procrastination. So much was expected of her but she was only one person. She wished she lived her life like Goten, full of bliss, naïve to the world and its huge problems. She had always been jealous at how he was always able to ignore bad people and the things they said. She had remembered how he told about how he would get mad when people made fun of him but she never saw him take any action. She was the opposite, her saiyan father's genetics kept her from taking any verbal abuse from some insignificant insects. She had only gotten into one fight her entire life; the doctors say that the poor girl would have to have hair stapled to her head from the severe pulling of it. It was pulled all the way and possibly never going to grow back. She also had both fractured arms and legs and when she was sent through the x-ray it revealed a comb possibly entered through the rear end. Her mother obviously heard of the fight and gave her a little talk about how this gave her company a bad look and that she would have to ignore anything that people would say that would hurt her feelings. Vegeta on the other hand gave his daughter and big hug and smiled proudly and said "That's my girl!" She still couldn't take her mind off that question, "why does he feel that way?" "How more subtle can one get?"

"Bra… where did you go?" "Bra come back please, _please_." "I love you" Goten woke up felling horrible it was weeks since he had heard the news from her mother. His words had hurt her so deep as to make her leave and not come back. "I'm such an idiot." "She made me realize what I felt for Paris wasn't love." "He had always wanted to please Bra when they were smaller, even if it was as small as opening the door for her. He recalled to the time they were small; he was 12 Trunks was 13 Bra was 10 and Pan the same. They were having a race between the prideful male demi-saiyans and the ever graceful female saiyans. It was pretty close but the boys had the lead. Bra wasn't really as interested in the race as the Pan, and Trunks and Goten. Bra tripped on a rock and fell to her face. Trunks not really noticing, still kept on racing with Pan as she was just as determined as he was to win. Only one person- boy stopped to see if the girl was hurt. She had a tear in her eye, she wasn't really hurt physically thanks to her saiyan genes but she felt betrayed. Her brother and her best friend didn't stop to see if she was okay. Goten came up to her and said "Its okay I fall all the time but I just get back up, come on we can finish the race together." She smiled and gave Goten a hug. Trunks and Pan were at the finishing line waiting for their best friends. Goten was smiling and making funny faces to entertain Bra while walking to catch up with the others. She looked happy and Trunks and Pan could see it. To love and be loved we put aside self-centeredness and experience unity with another, and compassion peace, joy, excitement, and fulfillment are the inevitable results. All Bra wanted in her life was to love and be loved. Somehow the goofball that so masterfully hides his true emotions from the world, brought out the feeling of love in her. It was only until now that the naïve delinquent realized the same exact thing. "I might've been affectionate towards Paris but I never really remember when she showed that affection back towards me." "I feel like a owe Bra a huge explanation and I should go right now." "_So why don't you_?" Goten turned around to his once best friend. Goten felt so guilty for hurting Bra's feelings that he really forgot his anger towards Trunks. He actually felt some pity for the guy because Paris ran away from him and he actually liked her. Also he had hurt the feelings of Marron and his niece. It might take a while for them to forgive him.

Trunks was brainstorming ideas for the new project his mom would need by this time next week and he couldn't concentrate. He felt depressed that neither Pan nor Marron would talk to him. "_I'm going to go talk to them" _he thought in his head. He flew out in the crisp evening air the sun was just setting leaving beautiful streaks of light. He had found the girls taking a ride in their car, he wanted to surprise them. He jumped in front of the car but to his disappointment the girls didn't stop the car but instead Pan floored it. "Oh, Shit!" Trunks jumped out of the way just in the nick of time and saw Marron sticking her tongue out and Pan stuck her middle finger out the window so the lilac haired man could see the rage she felt. He wanted to fix things between them but he might have to use force. "Umm… Bra we're not going anywhere" "What're you talking about baka we're in a car right now driving at maybe 90 mile per hour, how can you say that?" "Look down." Pan stepped on the brakes to make sure and looked under the car sure enough Trunks was lifting it with one finger. "Okay not funny, put the car down Trunks." "Okay but promise you won't thrash me once I let you guys down." "NO!" Trunks cautiously let down both the girls and to his surprise there were no looks of attempted murder on the girl's faces. No, the looks on their faces were a mix between detestation and tumult. The girls obviously had a reason for the looks, and right now they were just trying to enjoy their day off at the mall. "Girls all I can say is that I'm very sorry you had to see that." "We're not girls." Marron snapped at Trunks. "Okay _ladies _I just came to apologize to the both of you and say that I'm sorry that you had to see that." Now they would have accepted the boy's apology if they both didn't love him as deeply as they did. To them, what he did was unforgivable especially since she meant so much to Pan's uncle. "That girl was a slut but you had every chance to say no, why didn't you?" "Okay I guess I owe you guys an explanation." "Well I first started seeing Paris about a month and a half ago, she was looking for Goten at the Son's house but he wasn't there." "I also came around looking for him but I found Paris instead." "She invited me to her apartment; we've been friends since that talk at the mall." The girls blushed when they remembered the antics they went through to catch his attention. "Well we saw more and more of each other throughout the month and one day I felt that things were going good so I asked if she would like to be with me, and she gladly accepted." "When my mom told m0e was going to hold one of those party things where all the z-senshi is gathered I decided that I would bring Paris and tell everyone but my plan blew up in my face." "Does my uncle still hate you?" "Actually I just talked to him yesterday about it and apologized for being a dick and not telling him." "Well we won't forgive you as easily." "Please, please forgive me I never meant to hurt you." "You guys are my friends please trust me." Trunks used a puppy dog face to try and lure the girls into gaze of sorry. "Alright, alright" Pan finally said. "We forgive you but don't ever do that again" Marron said. "Okay we can all go back to being good friends." "I have a question though, why did you guys care even more than Goten when I was with Paris?" They blushed and hid their faces away. "No reason, just that you're our friend and we didn't want to see you get hurt." Both girls sighed relieved that their wits had saved them from something they felt should be put off for the moment.

All of the friends now were walking down the street when they saw a familiar face. "It's Goten!" Marron said. Pan looked to Trunks then to Marron, they both had noticed that Goten wasn't the same cheery blissful moron that they all know and loved. "I guess he is still torn about it." The girls had heard of the news of Bra leaving but they thought of it as nothing serious, Bulma lying to them said that she was going to do some research for Capsule corp. They found out the truth when a week had passed and she still wasn't home. They went back to Bulma demanding to know the truth. She told them about the note. Goten had been contemplating on how to find Bra as she didn't reveal where she was heading. Bra made sure the pilot of the family jet never told anyone. "Hey Goten, how you doing?" He looked up to see the daughter of Krillin and his niece. "I'm alright, I see you guys made up." Yeah we did, Goten let's all go out to a club tonight all four of us." "_This should be interesting"_ Goten thought to himself.


	8. Assimilation

Now it's the eighth part of my fan fic so far and I hope you are enjoying it. It took me a while because I have work and school to balance and plus time to go and hang out with friends.

_Assimilation_

"So which one do you think looks better?" Trunks asked Pan. Trunks was getting ready for when they would go meet up with Marron and Goten. "Yeah you look good." Pan was actually concentrating on his face. He was making an expression that looked as if he really wanted to impress someone tonight; the question was "who"? "Really? Good, we've got about a half hour to meet up with pigtails and your uncle." Pigtails was the affectionate nickname that Trunks gave Marron because ever since she was a little girl she would have her hair in pigtails. Now that Trunks was done dressing, Pan had to dress herself. Something on Trunks' wrist was vibrating "Hey Pan I just remembered that I left the stove on at my house." "_Strange" _Pan muttered under breath. "I'll meet you at the club, bye." Trunks raced to his apartment not shut off his oven but to check in with sister. Just before she left, Trunks had given her an early birthday present; it was a special watch that would enable the person to speak and see any other person who also the same type of watch regardless of how far apart they were. "How you holding up over there" Trunks said with a little worried tone. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be, although I do miss mom, dad and my friends." "Bra… this is silly just come back home I'll make sure Goten doesn't come anywhere near you." Even though Trunks and Bra were siblings who would fight a lot they really cared for her. "I, I just can't." "I just have to wait until everything is back to normal." There was silence until Trunks spoke again. "Time can't heal all wounds, you need to face this head on trust me, and in the end it will all be worth it." "I still don't think it's time yet." "Thank you so much for not telling anyone about where I am." "No prob what are big brothers for, but seriously Bra everyone misses you too and they wish for you to return." "Let's talk about something else, how are you doing with Pan and Marron?" Trunks had told Bra about what happened with Paris and how he was caught in bed with her by Pigtails and Pan. She would have came back from her flight and bash his brains in if the situation wasn't as serious, so she could defend her friends and scream at him for hurting their feelings by being with that slut. "Well I apologized to both of them and they accepted my apology and we're friends again. Tonight all four of us are going clubbing." "_Four…_" "Oh yeah, Goten going to join us." Trunks winced while he rushed saying an almost whispered statement. "Hmph, okay have a good time but remember to call me when you guys get back" "Trunks, before you go can you tell me how he's acting." With a sigh Trunks spoke "He looks confused and, and…" "If you would just come back you'll find out for yourself." "Alright I understand Trunks, I love you big bro, bye."

Goten looked over at himself in the mirror for what seemed liked the millionth time. "I really didn't feel up to going with them, all I wanted to do was sort out my feelings for a while and be by myself." Goten's older brother looked at him and in a caring gesture patted his back. "You know, if I really loved a girl that I can't reach I would do anything and everything in my power just to be in her embrace." "Just thinking about that special girl and how far out of reach she is makes you feel powerless, but that's not true." "If it's what you really want and set your mind to it and persevere I'm sure that you will reach your goal." "Thanks for the advice, I gotta go." Marron was the knocking on the door the Son's house. "She's here Goten" Chi-chi called to her son. "Alright, bye mom." Even though Goten had a job it still just barely paid his bills, right now he was having some problems paying rent on his apartment so he had to stay at his mother's house. Marron knew of his tight situation so she agreed to pick him and go to the club. "Looking sharp, you'll going to need a fly swatter for all the girls who'll be after you tonight." "_There's only one girl I want right now"_ Goten thought to himself. "Aw don't look so down we're going to party tonight and if you hope to get any girls you'll have to turn that frown upside down." All Goten could think of was a threnody that hung around in his mind. To say he was depressed was an understatement. Hearing that little pep talk from Gohan really brought up his spirits but still…

"Let's get this party started!" Pan cheered gleefully. Just because Trunks was still in the back of her mind didn't mean she couldn't have fun tonight. They all had met with each other at the club and were ready tear it down. The girls entered the club and went straight to the dance floor while Goten went to the bar and Trunks followed. Trunks knew why his pal was acting so glum but he needed to control his emotions. After Paris had dumped him he wasn't as sad as Goten and he had loved Paris for a long time. Trunks thought to himself, "_But you know once I think about it Goten realized this was true love, was that the reason why I wasn't as upset as him when we broke up?"_ "Hey Trunks, do you like my niece?" Trunks faced flushed a dark scarlet at the random question thrown at him. "Why, why would you ask something as random as that?" Goten started to explain himself "Well you see whenever you are around Pan her face illuminates and she looks overjoyed." "I thought that the reason of this was because you two share a strong relationship, a bond." "Well…" Trunks scratched the back of his head trying to find the right words for what he and Pan shared. "Never mind that, how do you really feel about my _sister_." Trunks said seriously. "How… how do you know about that?" "I'm sorry I can't tell you how, but let's just say I know the whole story." "Goten's ki started to flare up again "You knew where she was this whole time!" "**Why didn't you fucking tell me before!?" **Trunks realized was Goten was thinking and immediately tried to cover it up. "Calm down, I just made assumptions; I don't know where she is." Trunks underestimated the strength of Goten when his feelings were off balance. She needs to come back and confront this so everything can return to normal and no one will have a problem with each other. "I'm sorry, I overreacted." "It's totally understandable." The girls came back from the dance floor a little flustered but ready to go back, "Hey come on guys we brought you here to dance not sulk." They dragged them onto the dance floor and started to dance. After a while Marron took a hold of Goten's arm and took a little farther from where Pan and Trunks were. "Goten lets have some fun. She started to get into rhythm with the music and started to dance freely, she wanted Goten to see just how beautiful she is. "Well, Goten is with Marron that just leaves you and me." "Hmph, I don't feel like dancing right now." "Pan faltered a bit but still had a steel strong resolve. "Please won't you dance, please just for a little bit." Pan thought to herself, "_Maybe he really was trying to impress some other girl._" Trunks was still thinking about what Goten had said about him and Pan, their relationship, their bond. He finally looked at Pan and with a smile said "Alright, if you really want to see me make a fool of myself." They started to dance and like Marron she got into rhythm with the music. The only difference was that when she moved it was more graceful and beautiful. Trunks wanted to tell her how he really felt about her but decided to dance with her in the meantime. Hours passed as they all danced until finally Goten felt it was enough and politely pardoned himself and thanked Marron for a wonderful time. Pan and Trunks saw this so they realized it was time to go home.

"Wow I can't believe it, Pan was so beautiful tonight!" "I must be the luckiest guy in the world to be able to call that angel my girlfriend." When everyone went their separate ways Trunks offered Pan a ride home. She was about to approach Goten and tell him that Trunks is taking them home but Trunks stopped her. He told he wanted to talk to her for a bit. She didn't full understand but she didn't tell Goten. Instead Goten just flew his way back to the house. Marron drove home wiping away tears when she tried to give Goten a kiss good night but instead he turned his head away and said "let's not change what we have between us." Marron knew it was for the best but still didn't want to accept the fact that he wouldn't even think of her as attractive. "Pan I wanted to talk to you about tonight, I enjoyed dancing with you but something your uncle said opened my eyes." "We share a strong relationship as friend's right?" ": Well Goten said whenever he looks at us he thinks of it as something much deeper, like a bond." "I wanted to know if you feel the same and if you would like to be my girlfriend" "Of course I would, I've waited so long just to hear you say that." "I too strongly feel that our relationship is deep and if we caress it and let it blossom it will turn into something beautiful in the future." Trunks turned on his watch and greeted his half asleep sibling "Hey sleepyhead, nap time's over." Bra snorted and realized that she had told her brother to call her once everything was over. "So how did everything go?" "Actually tonight was the best night of my life." "An angel from above took pity on this tortured and granted him the gift of wings so they ride into the heavens together." Bra just stared blankly at her brother thinking "_since when did he take poetry classes."_ "Um, I don't mean to be rude but, **what the hell are talking about!?**" "I asked Pan if she would be my girlfriend and she accepted." "She's coming by later tonight so we could talk some more." "Trunks, that's so nice for you but…" Trunks looked at his sister's face expectantly. He just realized what she meant and suddenly turned more serious. "Well Goten was the one to tell me that Pan and I were close to each other and looked like we shared a bond." "But other than that he was distant and still giving off a feeling despair." Bra thought hard about what Trunks said "_If he really… then I have to… but I can't, not yet." _ "Please Trunks tell him, tell him that he should move on and try not to think about all of this any more." "I can't" "But Trunks you're my brother, why can't you do this one thing for me?" Trunks had a look of fear and shock when he responded "I didn't say that." In the shadows an ominous presence made itself visible in the light of Trunks' room. In a low monotonous voice Goten asked for an explanation. "Why did you do this?" He looked towards Trunks and the communication device on his wrist. Trunks was caught off guard and in an instant Goten took the watch from him. "ANSWER ME!!" Goten demanded from an almost brought to tears girl. As she sobbed she tried to compose herself as best she could, "How, how dare you just tell me what to do after you took and crushed to a million pieces." "I don't ever want to see you again, you heartless bastard!" A single tear dropped, not from the usual azure haired person but from a dark, messy haired man. "I understand why you feel this way, I just want to know why this was your reaction." Goten said in calm, desperate tone. "Why did you react like that when I know that you have a strong proud personality, a shield from any harmful emotions?" "Goten you don't understand, you were so important to me that when I heard of your rejection it was like a spear straight through my shield and my heart." "I was so determined to have as a boyfriend that if I couldn't have you as boyfriend, I couldn't have you as a friend." "Can you at least tell me where you are right now?" "Okay I'll tell you, I'm at-." Trunks snatched the watch out of Goten's hand and crushed it before Goten had a chance to hear her speak.


	9. Cabalistic

This fan fiction is close to its end. So far I think that it's enjoyable so here it goes, the ninth chapter of Eternity in her eyes

_Cabalistic_

Goten stood frozen, his eyes fixated on the bits and pieces that were his future. "Trunks, what…?" Trunks could not have been anymore serious if he tried, he looked at his best friend and then to the demolished watch. He couldn't find a real explanation for what he had just done. "Goten try to understand something, I love my sister with all of my heart." "I just want her to be happy and nothing less, but you." "You jeopardized that dream of mine." "You know nothing could possibly separate us as best friends but if you were to hurt my sister again." Now Trunks had a dark look plastered on his face unwavering. "I'd fucking **kill** you in cold blood!" Goten was ashamed but also angry at the fact that Trunks would even think that he would want to hurt Bra again after he left that wound on her. Trunks wasn't even going to give him a fighting chance, it was so unfair. "You won't even give me a chance to fix my mistakes, some kind of friend you are." Goten said, his statement getting to Trunks. He thought about it, what more harm could the naïve saiyan do to his sister? "_Well there is things far worse that he could possibly do, but he's my friend and I trust him to help out my little sister."_ "Okay, I'll give you one last chance to fix what you have messed up." "Thanks Trunks, I'll remember this when I'm going to buy you an expensive gift for my niece and yours wedding." At this joke that Goten made Trunks blush a little but shook off the idea that he might eventually get married to the raven haired beauty. "_Hmm stupid baka onna would probably make me help out and plan the troublesome wedding." "Oh NO!!! I'm becoming like dad." _If Vegeta were able to read minds he would have so proud of his first born. Goten was now determined to do fulfill his objectives of mending a broken heart. "One more thing before you leave Goten, it might take a while to fix the watch, I'd probably say a week or so and then it would be complete." "What, come on Trunks that's hardly gives any time at all!" "Well you'll have to be patient if you want to find Bra and apologize to her." "I guess you're right but, at least try and hurry it up for the sake of Kami!" Trunks smiled seeing the good intentions in his eyes. The next day Trunks was just about to get started on his new project when a certain tom boyish girl came over his house and gave him a sensual kiss. Ever since Trunks could remember Pan would wear things that would fit her personality but never her physical image. She was beautiful and her body was perfect, she had a reasonably built stomach, voluptuous thighs and her breast was above average for her age but not outrageously huge. This beautiful body was just of the many perks to being her boyfriend. Even though she wasn't that smart as Bra she was very artistic and was talented at drawing portraits of the gorgeous landscape and the little insects called people running around with hectic schedules and places to go. "Hey, what are you working on?" Pan said with interest. Well it's a little something for my best buddy, something to help him fix a huge problem." "Hmm that's weird; I never remember Goten having any huge- Oh!" "That's to help him find Bra?" "Yeah it's a special watch designed to talk and see any other person who has a watch exactly like this one." "Hey Trunks you never made me one." Pan said her face had a comical pouting expression. "Well since it is so close to your birthday I guess I could make one for you after I'm done with this one." Pan looked at her new boyfriend; he was such a brainiac when he wanted to be. Most of the time she saw him he was acting like a mindless playboy who goes to clubs flaunting his family name and his body just to get some ass. She didn't know that he had shared the same amount if not more, of knowledge than his little sister. He was able to invent many great inventions all that he was lacking was the motivation. She loved his Adonis looking body that she knew many girls were breathless when they saw it. Ever since she was small she would think Trunks was arrogant and did anything to get girls to notice him but had a little crush on him, now in her eyes he has matured and grown into a real man. "Trunks why did you want me to be your girlfriend?" "Well, you are very close and special to me and you are more pulchritudinous than any other woman I've ever seen." Pan blushed a little and replied in a sarcastic tone "wow you sure know how to woo a girl!" She also thought to herself chuckling "At the touch of love everyone becomes a genius."

Goten was getting ready for his soon to be encounter with the newly discovered love of his life. He passed by his older brother's house and decided to drop in and see if he was able to give him some more advice to assist him in the near future. Even though Trunks was his best friend sometimes his brother was the only person who could give him good advice for just about anything, also he was a bit stronger than Trunks so he was a pretty decent sparring partner. Gohan was surprised at his guest who was digging through his fridge, eating everything that was edible. "Hey I didn't know that there were such things as refrigerator thieves!" Goten turned around and smiled sheepishly towards his older brother. "I jrfu ckem tro (I just came to) -." "Alright I think I know what you want Goten just don't speak with your mouth full." Goten swallowed his bite and sat down at the kitchen table. "If my guess is correct this is about Bulma's daughter, Bra." Goten was shocked at how easily his older brother could see through him. Gohan turned a little serious but still had a kind demeanor. "Did you decide what you are going to do about Bra coming back?" Goten looked down at the floor contemplating on how to explain the situation and also wondering just how Gohan knew Bra was gone not because of a fake excuse but something more. "Well we talked for about 10 seconds on an invention that Trunks conjured up but…" Gohan was trying to surmise what Goten was stalling to speak about. Finally Goten spoke up "Trunks took the watch and crushed it before Bra had a chance to tell me where she was." "Trunks only did this as a defense for his sister, he thought I was going to do the same thing as last time and possibly make him lose his little sister forever." Gohan looked confused "last time?"

"What the hell happened, I was just speaking to Goten a second ago and all of a sudden the screen turns blank!?" Bra was frustrated with what just happened, screaming at the watch mumbling obscenities. "Wait- what if this is what Goten wanted; maybe he was just lying and trying to break my heart again." "No! Stop thinking those things Bra you heard him right, he said he wanted to set things straight." Bra was in deep concentration for the following ten minutes, wondering what could have caused the screen to turn blank and some other very important things. She realized she needed some fresh air from the stuffy apartment she had rented while running away from home. She looked into the starry night sky; the night had always calmed her. Whenever she was frustrated with all of the perspicuous problems she had to deal with. Why did that man have such a rash effect on her life? She should have kept quiet about her feelings, keep them bottled up and shoved deep down never to return to the surface. Why did Dende have to toy with her life so? She was staying in and urban area about 10 hours away from home. She missed her mom, old life, and friends. She wanted so badly to go back but that damn saiyan pride of hers. Damn that saiyan pride! Or maybe it was something else; maybe it was Bra's insecurities about Goten's dejection. He obviously was nonplussed at the statement he had said when asked him that question. She should have lingered and watch if Goten would slowly and eventually catch on. Knowing his personality it would have taken weeks. "Maybe I didn't leave enough hints; I probably dropped the smallest hint and expected him to respond." She recollected to Pan's 16th birthday. _It was in the evening and the darkness of night was slowly creeping out over the Kame house. It was brisk but the party was outside, music blasting and people were dancing enjoying the time and most of the adults were inebriated, even Piccolo and Vegeta started to drink some and started to spar. Finally there was the group of teenage kin of the Z warriors. They were talking about school, TV and everything else that would be on a teenagers mind._ "So, Pan as your uncle I guess I should look out for any of those hyper, full-of-hormones, teenage boys trying to get you to kiss and them and possibly more." Goten said while in a fake hero pose giving his niece a thumbs up. Bra couldn't stop herself from snickering lightly; Trunks and Pan just hung their heads in embarrassment of the not so intelligent saiyan. Trunks was becoming a little bored so he decided to start a conversation with his sibling while Goten made his way towards the tomboy saiyan. "Hey little niece, what did you really want for your birthday this year?" Pan started to speak up "Well I would have liked a new car or maybe a training room like Bulma made for Vegeta…" Goten then gave her a stern look "Come on stop lying to me, s that all you really wanted?" Pan blushed for a second then immediately tried to cover up the silence by nodding her head. Goten gave up and started to make his way to his niece's best friend. Trunks had finished speaking with his sister and went over to Pan to try and cheer her up because she had a look of deep contemplation on her face. Trunks was speaking to Pan but she was too dazed in her thoughts to recognize the presence in front of her. Finally he shook her elbow to grab her attention, Pan saw who it was that had disturbed her from her thoughts and her cheeks started to redden a little. "What were you thinking about Pan?" "Um, well..." "It doesn't matter, I just came because I saw you had a frown on your face and beautiful girls shouldn't be sad on their birthday." Pan giggles from this comment and blushed slightly. "Well I don't really know if I'm _Beautiful_..." "_Wow Pan sure is acting differently than her normal beat-me-up-if-I-say-anything-about-her-appearance self_." "_Why is she not beating the shit out of me when I just tried to hit in her?_" Trunks was pulled from his reverie when Pan tugged on his shirt. "Trunks do you really think I'm beautiful?" Trunks scoffed and said "No, that was just a joke why would I compliment another _guy_ on his looks!" Pan Ki was rising to really high levels and the earth below them was shaking, Trunks was shuddering at what she was going to do next. "**TTRRUUNNKKSS!!**" Pan's hand was glowing and she formed a blast half the size of herself. All of a sudden the glow disappeared and tear drops started to fall from the girl. "Wha- what happened, is everything all right?" "Pan you know I was just kidding right, I never disrespect you in any way." Trunks started to make his way near Pan, "You are very close to me and you know that." Pan's sobs were slowly dying down and she grabbed Trunks' shirt. "I was just faking your comment really didn't hurt my feelings." She then started to forcibly laugh at what just happened. All that Trunks could think of was that Pan was definitely acting weird. As made his way over to Bra she greeted him with a genuine smile, not one of those she would usually use when around the business partners of her mother's when greeting them in the house. "_Man Goten sure looks sharp tonight."_ "_Wait! What am I saying? This is **Goten**, he is Pan's uncle and that would be too weird for me to think of him like that."_ Goten had placed an arm around Bra and wrapped her into a hug. She squealed from the sudden form of greeting he was using. "Alright Goten, it's nice to see you too." Goten made a quick and secretive glance up and down Bra's body. "_Wow Bra has grown through all these years and I haven't even noticed."_ "So Goten, Pan's birthday is going pretty well don't you think?" "Yeah I guess but still, we need to have a little more fun." "Well what do you suggest?" "How about we go over to that beach over there, it'll only take a few minutes to get there." Bra blushed a little. Was Goten really willing to take her there and more importantly what for? Goten took her hand and called towards Trunks showing where he was heading by pointing his hand to the beach close from the island. Trunks nodded and went back to conversing with Pan. Goten took Bra in his arms in one swoop and quickly flew to the beach, trying to avoid being seen by any of the elders. As soon as they reached ground Goten put down the flustered girl. Bra started to scream at Goten, "You know I could've flown just as easy as you!" Goten had a serious look on his face "I only took you in my arms because I thought I would be faster than you." "Any the reason I brought you over here was to have a serious talk with you about my feelings for a certain person. Bra faced tinted with a little red and she spoke. "Why would you need me to tell your feelings about this _person_?" "Well you're one of my best friends and you understand how girls think and act when they want a boyfriend." "Is this about that new girl at school that every guy likes?" "Well yeah, I'm kind of too embarrassed to ask my niece about girls and Trunks only knows how to get girls in bed." "You are probably the only one who could understand my problem and help me come up with a solution." "Sure I'll help you out, what are friends for." Bra couldn't help feel dejected that it wasn't her he had _those_ kinds of feelings for, feelings of wanting to know the person better and to get them to be together. After Bra had finished giving him advice Goten tried to memorize everything she said. Bra thought the face Goten puts when he is concentrating was adorable. It seemed as though Goten had remembered most of it so know he would thank Bra for all her help. Goten moved towards Bra and gave a quick peck an the lips and said, "Thanks for everything, I know how embarrassed you are about me asking you things like this." "It was nothing really, just forget about it." Bra's face was a turned a crimson color but she kept herself strong, she was repeating in her head "It meant nothing, It meant nothing." "Alright I think it's about time we go back to the party" and with that Goten picked Bra up and headed to the house, this time with no protests.

"I love that man with all my heart; I need to find out what happened." "I don't care anymore if my heart's recently healed wounds are torn apart, I want to be with him." With that boost of self confidence Bra walked out of her apartment and got ready for a trip back home.


	10. Afflictions and Consumations

This is the ending of my fan fic; I hope you have liked the conclusion of this story. The last chapter of Eternity in her eyes

_Affliction and Consummation_

So now the genius daughter of the infamous Bulma Briefs was walking down a crowded street plotting out her new plan for her recrudescence into the situation at home. "I'll just pop in the house for 2 minutes ask where Goten is and then leave." She was reviewing how little information she would give to her parents when they would obviously ask her where she was going to. Her parents were always nosy, except Vegeta who would give in quicker when questioning his daughter rather than his son. Bra laughed when she remembered the explanation he would give her when she would ask him why he did this. "_Saiyan males are required to hold up a steel wall against any questioning of his home planet's secrets, I'm simply helping out Trunks for his future occupation._" Then she would remind that planet Vegeta blew up a while ago and the only way to bring it back was to wish it back. He left the room and came back with a dragon scouter in hand and the refrigerator in the other, ready for a long journey. She always thought that his actions were a bit rash. _Back at the Son household Goten was waiting impatiently for a call from his best friend_ "When is that lazy asshole going to call." Goten's temper was rising due to the fact that Trunks was taking a little longer to call back Goten about whether or not he finished the project. RING RI- Goten raced over to the phone and latched his hand over the receiver and was relieved when he heard the familiar voice of Trunks. "Ok, well Goten it seems like all the repairs are done and you can come by at anytime to pick it-." Goten disappeared from the room flying at blinding speed. He was thinking that after all of this drama he would ask his father to teach him instant transmission, which would really help him out. "Um, hello Goten, HELLOOO!?" "What are you screaming for? I'm right behind you." Trunks stuttered for a second before he regained his composure. Trunks hung up his phone and fidgeted with what seemed to be the new and improved watch. "I see you're making some final adjustments." Trunks just scratched the back of his head in embarrassment "well it wasn't _entirely_ complete, I just need some little repairs here and there." "I thought you wouldn't rush into my house the second I told you it was done." Goten chuckled a bit also embarrassed at how hasty he was in response to Trunks call. "There, now it's finished." Goten greedily snatched the device from Trunks' hand. "Alright Goten I see you're eager to try this out but be careful it's still unstable." Goten nodded in understanding and turned the device on. The screen was fuzzy from trying to receive a reception but finally it cleared. On Goten's watch it showed the apartment room that Bra was staying in, it was bare and there was no sign of Bra. Goten spoke into the watch, "Hello, is anybody there!?" No answer, he tried again and had the same result. "Something is wrong, I can just feel it." Goten spoke to Trunks. _Later on that day_ _Bra is walking down a crowded street when she pauses and mentally slaps herself _"Oh my Kami, I forgot the watch at the apartment!" Bra rushes back to hotel in hopes of finding the watch still in the room. She reached her destination and rushed up the stairs as the concierge was left in a stupor of just seeing a Turquoise blur past by him. She quickly tried to twist the knob to enter the room but it wouldn't budge. This time she tried her keys on the lock and then twisted the knob but it was to no avail. She was fuming and was losing patience so she decided to use her inhuman strength thanks to the saiyan genes within her to kick down the door. In the room she found that all the furniture was overturned and many things were out of place, telltale signs of a struggle. Something unnatural was going on and Bra could feel it in the tense air. She continued her search throughout the apartment. She finally reached what used to be her bedroom and started to look on the floor, since that was where she remembered to have left the watch. To her surprise it was gone and there were also no traces left of anything else being stolen. One thought ran through her mind and that was "Who could have done this?"

_After Goten disconnected contact with the watch something very interesting _

_was about to occur in the apartment of a certain demi-saiyan_ A dark shadowy figure

was stalking around the hotel of where there was rumor of the infamous Bra Briefs

staying at. This hotel would be the first stop for the ultimate plan of revenge for a certain

bitchy woman who can't let go of the past. This person loathed a certain goofy-grinning,

naïve man with every fiber of their being. The first part of the plan was simple; find the

means of communications between the two lovebirds who have hit a rut in their journey

to truly love each other. This would simple because all she had to look for a cell phone

and she would have completed phase one of operation "Kill Goten and make him realize

what a big mistake he has made" or as the stealthy plotter would shorten it Tear his nuts

and heart out and flaunt it in his face. This shows how much intellect was put into the

actual planning of the mission and of the mission's name. "I know that blue haired bimbo

must have forgotten to bring her cell phone with her, she probably can't remember

something as simple as that. She started to crawl around the hotel lobby and slipped

behind the concierge's desk. She looked into the log in book to see if her name came up

anywhere. She had found her target _Bra Briefs-Room 1212_. "Perfect, it says she didn't

check out yet so I'll just slip into her room unnoticed and take my objective and leave

unscathed" thought the devilish fiend. She tripped over what looked like a very high-tech

watch. She bent down and picked up the curious object. She thought to herself, "Who

collects watches like these, they are so not fashionable." The screen to the watch did not

contain the hands of a clock like a normal watch and this discovery made the thief ponder

just what the purpose was of this watch. She threw back onto the floor and made her way

to the bathroom to see if the cell phone was there. At that time Goten was calling to Bra's

watch with his newly fixed watch. The static cleared and a perfect image of Bra's room

was shown in the screen except one thing was missing, Bra. Goten called out in the watch

to see if she was around. "Hello, is anybody there!?" This voice sounded really familiar

to a certain burglar and she was certain that the voice sounded like it was in the same

apartment. Had someone found out that she broke into Bra's apartment? She stuck her

head out of the bathroom and looked to see if anyone was there, finally seeing that no one

was present she made her way to the door. She was in the living room when again the

voice spoke again repeating what it had said before. "Hello, is anyone there!?" She was

so scared that someone might have noticed her that she didn't see where she was going

and tripped over one of Bra's boots and in the process knocking a lamp over and tipping

an armchair over. Waiting for the imminent confrontation the robber was frozen in fear.

After a minute of waiting the robber got to her senses and stood up to go see what the

problem was. To her surprise there was no one in the room she had heard the voices in.

All she found was the watch on the floor and a familiar face which immediately left the

screen. "What was that?" the thief muttered to herself. She picked up the watch again,

this time looking more closely than before. She looked at the watch inquisitively

wondering what its other functions might be. On the watch there were two buttons, one said INCOMING and the other said OUTGOING. She didn't know what the hell they meant. Trunks had built these watch watches in a very simplistic nature, to receive any calls coming from another watch and to call another person who holds a watch. All you would have to do to call another person is to state their name and age. Being the sly, evil person the robber was she was able to get it to work pretty easily. "Now that I know how it works I have exactly what I need to act 2 of my nefarious plan. She really disliked, no LOATHED that aqua haired woman. Oh, how her plan was going to cause them both immense pain.

This is the end of the two parts story I have been making. In the sequel I will explain further how the plot between Bra and Goten will change for better and worse.


End file.
